myosotis
by shrinking sumire
Summary: A girl that has only knows the language of the flowers is taught about love and friendship. Pre-game. OC/Ishimaru for sure.


My name is Owlyn Srebrenka Eosphoros, but please call me Sumire, it suits me a lot better. Sumire means violet (菫), but it's meaning in kanji can mean numerous things like "purple, flower" (紫花) , "purity, lovely" (純麗), " lucidity, sound of jewels" (澄玲) or "lucidity, lovely" (澄麗). I have chosen the third kanji reading as the correct spelling of my name. Violets are my favorite color, as the shade of their petals is the color of my eyes and hair. The phrase "shrinking violet" also comes to mind and it suits me as well.

I connect a lot with the Fuji Dawn, the type of violets that bloom inside my chest and weave into my ribcage and soul and grow in the little nooks and cranny of nature. I connect a lot with flowers in general, but violets own my soul and every fibre of my being. I suppose that is why I am so good at gardening and flower arrangement (also known as ikebana in Japan).

I've won numerous awards for my creations, people say that I have a green thumb or a natural talent for flowers. Both growing and arranging them. I wouldn't think so, I just love to see the colors that my friends would create, especially hybrids.

My children, who are my friends and creations, have gotten me attention around the world though I can't say that I'm especially well-known. Just in some circles. I don't really like it. I just want to grow flowers, but if this means that more people can appreciate them... So be it.

The Queen of England had seen photos of the beautiful gardens I've created and the flowers that I tended and fell in love. So much so that she requested that I come design her garden and tend to it myself. Gone were my simple days of growing flowers in window panes and rose gardens in the backyard, I truly miss it.

When I had seen the Queen's garden, I was horrified. The grass was green and shimmered in the early summer sun, as did the many flora that decorated the paths and flowerbeds. Many people were shocked by my reaction. I don't blame them. It was beautiful. But I could hear the plants crying for help. They had been devoid of love for eons.

So I fixed it. To the best of my abilities of course. The flowers always appreciate it when you do your best to help them. The colors in the petals and leaves and stems grow all the more vibrant, as do the trees and the grass. The Queen adored what I had done, even if I had barely done anything at all, that she requested that I was the personal gardener and would tend to the palace garden myself, thus meaning I would live on the castle grounds and be paid handsomely for my services.

I agreed, much to the relief of my parents who usually made me their little marionette. They didn't care about my friends, they just wanted the glory of having such a "talented" daughter and the luxuries that came with the awards and attention. I couldn't care less.

All I needed were my flowers; my friends, my children, my creations.

* * *

"Miss Owlyn..."

I blinked, feeling my left eye twitch at the name that I was addressed with. I thought I had told them to call me by my preferred name...

"A letter came for you."

The messenger handed the envelope to me. I couldn't help but wonder what it could be! The pads of my fingers ran along the edge of the envelope, the sound was crisp and my hands were trembling so much. It couldn't have been an award or anything, I hadn't entered any competitions lately...

I opened it up and inside was an invitiation... No... an acceptance letter. One page was in Japanese and the other was in English, I didn't really need the English translation but regardless, it was appreciated.

"Dear Miss Owlyn Eosphoros"

We're already to a good start.

"We normally only accept or invite students living in Japan, but we cannot ignore your successes in the world of floristry and gardening. We would be honored if you were to join us as the Super High School Level Florist in the freshman class of 2010 at Hope's Peak Academy, where success for the rest of your life is guaranteed. We are well aware of your current position as the official palace gardener in England, but we ask that you temporarily move to Japan to further your education."

I had heard of Hope's Peak Academy before while reading online and wondered about life in there... I had always wanted to go to Japan...

I'll do it.


End file.
